We Meet Again
by umbreonblue
Summary: Hoshitani and Ootori meet onstage once more. *some twitter photo descriptions in here. sorry copyright!*


It had been a few years after graduating that Hoshitani Yuuta met Ootori-senpai again on the same stage.

They didn't contact each other much, only a few emails here and there. It's not like they didn't try, but they were just too busy with work.

Anyway, Hoshitani, now twenty-one, was excited to be a part of this musical. He put on a green shirt, brown jacket, tan pants, sneakers, and with his hair longer, the red ribbon Ootori gave him.

Emerald eyes as bright as they were in high school, maybe even brighter, Hoshitani smiles like usual as he steps into the theater, looking around.

The theater was huge with rows upon rows of seats, probably about 2000 people could fit, and the stage. Oh, the stage! There were red curtains, and a beautifully polished floor. Excited, Hoshitani couldn't help but go on it, and sing a note. The acoustics were perfect.

Unexpectedly, Hoshitani heard someone clapping. Tuning towards the sound, he see none other than... "Ootori-senpai!"

Ootori just smiles, stopping his clapping, and approaches him. He's twenty-three now, wearing a red shirt, black jacket and pants, matching shoes, and a hair tie to keep his hair up, which has gotten longer.

Ruby eyes stared into emerald ones as he says, "Hoshitani, it's good to see you."

Hoshitani smiles, "It's good to see you too!"

They hug, Hoshitani snuggling into him as Ootori pets his head. Like old times.

They let go, and look at each other, happy to see each other again.

Then, Ootori notices, "You've gotten taller," as he compares their heights with his hand, Hoshitani just being a couple of inches shorter than him, "But you're still shorter than me."

Hoshitani pouts, "You're just a giant!"

Ootori laughs, then Hoshitani ends up laughing with him.

"I'm guessing you got a part?" Hoshitani asks.

Ootori laughs, "Of course!" Hoshitani smiles.

Ootori smiles, "I got the part of Beast. You?"

Hoshitani blushes slightly, "I… actually got the part of Belle."

"Guess we'll be performing together again then," Ootori smiles.

"Un!" Hoshitani nods, right before asking, "Do you want to have coffee with me? We have to catch up!"

Ootori nods, "Sounds great."

Hoshitani then, excitedly cheers, then drags Ootori with him to the nearest coffee shop. As they were walking, Ootori noticed that they were holding hands the whole time, but didn't exactly mind. He was sure his kohai didn't even notice the hand holding his, so he just squeezed tightly, not wanting to let go.

* * *

Once at the coffee shop, Hoshitani got them a table near the window, and they ordered their coffee. Hoshitani, of course, had his with lots of cream and sugar while Ootori got his regular.

They chat, about how they're doing, where they've been, what their teammates are doing, and anything and everything in-between. Eventually, the topic goes to the script they've both received as their first show was coming up soon.

As they read the script and sipped their coffee, they eventually get to the kiss scene. Both are silent and blush slightly just thinking about kissing the other.

"Uh…are you OK with 'that' scene?" Ootori asks, 'that' meaning the kiss.

"Uh…actually, this is the first time I've had to do 'that' to someone onstage. None of the other musicals I did had 'that' so…" Hoshitani shyly admits, surprising Ootori.

Ootori nods before asking, "And the rest of this musical…"

"Is fine! I can do it!" Hoshitani assures, a smile on his lips. Ootori shakes his head, wondering what he was so worried about. Then, he remembered 'that' scene, which he decides to keep to himself.

They read until the end, then close the scripts, and talk about the musical, but avoid 'that' scene for now.

* * *

During rehearsals, after the makeup artists were done, Hoshitani wore a green dress with a few frills and a green ribbon around the waist, a long wig that matched his hair color, and heels, which he had to practice a lot to walk in. As for Ootori, he wore a black suit, a red tie, his hair tied up by a red ribbon, and Italian shoes.

When they saw each other, they were stunned. To Ootori, Hoshitani looked beautiful, and he actually says it without meaning to, "You look beautiful," which gets Hoshitani to blush.

To Hoshitani though, Ootori looked handsome, and he says so too, without meaning to say it, "You look handsome." This got Ootori blushing as well, but not as much as Hoshitani.

In the background, all the ladies (and some men) in the staff and musical were cooing at the cuteness of this. Basically, they were all rooting for them to get together.

* * *

It wasn't until later, during their final rehearsals, that they had to practice 'that' scene. They both had the songs and dances down, but not 'that' scene. Thus, the director made them practice it until it was perfect.

They did get through the rehearsals with air kisses, but onstage, they'd have to kiss for real. Which made them both nervous, for obvious reasons.

After the final rehearsal was done, and almost everyone had gone home, Hoshitani and Ootori stayed behind to practice a bit more.

"Um…about 'that'. Are you going to be OK?" Ootori asks.

"Ah. Um… Maybe," is Hoshitani's answer as he slightly blushes, "But, it wouldn't hurt to practice more."

Ootori nods in agreement, then they both move closer to each other, until they're face-to-face.

"Just… tell me if you want to stop, OK?" Ootori says nervously as he cups Hoshitani's cheek.

Hoshitani just nods in understanding, his hand intertwining with Ootori's other hand. Ootori leans in and places a light kiss on the other's lips, pulling back immediately. "Was that OK?" Ootori asks since Hoshitani was blushing, not saying anything.

Snapping out of it, Hoshitani stutters, "Y-yeah. I-it was OK. Keep going?"

Ootori gulps, "OK," as he leans in for another kiss but lengthening it a bit, moving his hand from Hoshitani's cheek to behind Hoshitani's head. When they broke apart, they were both slightly breathless and flushed.

"Wow…" they both said at the same time as they stare at each other. "One more?" Hoshitani asks shyly, and just as Ootori was about to answer, he pulls Ootori by the collar into another kiss, making it as long as possible.

Ootori could only smile into the kiss as he tugged Hoshitani's soft hair, pulling him closer as well as deepening the kiss, and squeezing the hand intertwined with Hoshitani's. Hoshitani smiles into the kiss too as he wraps an arm around Ootori's neck, pulling him in as close as possible, hand squeezing back.

When they broke apart for air, they still held each other for a minute before letting go, panting a bit.

After calming down, they both blushed at what just happened. "That was…good. **Really good** ," Hoshitani shyly smiles.

"Y-yeah. Good then," Ootori sheepishly smiles. It was brief silence before something changed.

"Do you…after the final show… want to have dinner with me?" Ootori asks, bracing himself for an answer.

Hoshitani smiles happily, "I thought you'd never ask." To that Ootori smiles.

Then, Hoshitani kisses his cheek, "And call me Yuuta."

Ootori blushes, then kisses him back, "Only if you call me Itsuki."

Hoshitani smiles, "OK, Itsuki."

Ootori smiles back, "OK, Yuuta."

And with that, they both walked out together.

* * *

The musical was a complete success, the final show being sold out. The troupe had a party that night, right after the show, but Hoshitani and Ootori, the main leads, were nowhere to be found.

One staff member said that they were on a date, which excited everyone else. Apparently, there was a bet going on without either of Hoshitani's or Ootori's knowledge. The largest bet was on them ending up together.

Still, the date went well. After a few years, Hoshitani decided to move in with Ootori. They've been living together ever since.

* * *

Omake:

On one of their dates, they had ice cream. Hoshitani got a double scoop of mint and cherry in a cone. Ootori insisted that they get a spoon, so Hoshitani can feed him. They did that, even as Hoshitani laughed and blushed as he fed his Senpai.

On another, they watched a scary movie, a hot dog in Ootori's hand as he laughs while Hoshitani dropped his sandwich, scared. After finishing his hot dog, Ootori comforted him with a kiss.

Then, when Ootori had earned enough money, they both went to Disney World for a few days. During that time, Hoshitani wore a magic Mickey hat with ears, and a shirt that says, ' **HE'S MINE** ,' with an arrow pointing to his right. He had convinced Ootori to wear Minnie ears, with the bow on it, and a matching shirt that said, ' **I'M HIS** ,' with a heart and an arrow pointing to his left. Let's just say that was an adventure.

In the park, Ootori just fell asleep as he was tired from work, lying down on the bench, his head in his boyfriend's lap. Hoshitani just smiles as he puts a blanket on his sleeping boyfriend, and pets his hair. They stay like that for a few hours, Hoshitani eventually falling asleep too.

* * *

Omake#2:

One night, Hoshitani found a small black box. He opened it, and was surprised, eyes sparkling, blushing a bit. A pair of silver rings. Ootori rubs the back of his neck, blushing, "I wanted to surprise you, but… I guess now's as good a time as any," he gets down on one knee, "Hoshitani Yuuta, will you marry me?"

Excitedly, Hoshitani yells, "Yes!" He kisses his boyfriend, now betrothed. They both put on the rings, and hug, happy to be together, and hopefully, for a long time.

Then, they both went to Hawaii for vacation and their honeymoon. Unfortunately, Ootori found a dog, so he decided to take a picture with it. Hoshitani, scared, stayed as far away from that as possible. After, Ootori and Hoshitani both got T-shirts in their colors with flower patterns, and pairs of sunglasses. They got a drink, which Ootori insisted they share, with two straws coming together to make a heart. Hoshitani blushes at that while Ootori just laughs.

After sunset, when the stars came out to play, Ootori kisses his now husband on the lips, Hoshitani smiling into it, kissing back. Just then, a shooting star fell, and all was right with the world.


End file.
